Meant to Be
by westsalleniris
Summary: AU: Fitz is a law school graduate and enrolled in the navy. Olivia is in the middle of law school and destined to be successful. They meet and immediately fall for each other. Oh, did I mention that their fathers' hate each other?
1. Chapter 1

"Look son, you're a good kid. Your mother and I trust you. You can talk to whoever you want, we know that you have our best intentions in mind, you won't embarrass us at this dinner. But whatever you do, _do not_ talk to Eli Pope," Gerry commanded his son.

"I know, dad. Democratic and Republican rivals. I'm twenty-seven years old. I can handle myself, I'll talk to the right people, won't provoke Eli Pope, blah blah blah. We go over this ever time," Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III gave his father a kind but annoyed look. The man ruffled his son's hair.

"I know you know. Just a reminder, because this time Senator Pope is actually going to be here. Besides, this dinner is big for you too, you can really get your name out there for when you run for Senate," Gerry said.

"Gerry, don't put your own thoughts into our boy's head," scolded Mary, his wife and Fitz's mother.

"It's okay, mom. I'll make the decision when the time is right. Can't hurt to put myself out there in case I end up wanting to run," he said, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at her boy.

The three were sitting in a limousine on the way to a state dinner. Fitz had attended galas before with his father, the Senator of Virginia, but had never been to one this big. He had also never been do one with his father's Democratic rival, Eli Pope, in attendance. He was interested to see him in person, after hearing his father rage about him for years.

The limousine reached their destination, and the family walked out and through a herd of reporters down the red carpet until they were escorted inside into a beautifully lit dinning room larger than anything Fitz had ever seen. But it wasn't just the dinning room, it was the people too.

Fitz was taken aback by the beauty of the men and women surrounding him; he had been involved him politics from a young age because of his father but this was like nothing he had ever seen before. All due to the fact that the President was in attendance. Fitz grabbed a drink and immediately was taken aside by politicians of all sorts. He was a true gentleman, kind and thoughtful, but still powerful in his presence. If he ever decided to follow in his father's footsteps he could make it all the way to Pennsylvania Avenue with just his charm and wit.

After hours of milling around and talking, and with no sight of Eli Pope, Fitz was starting to get bored. But then he caught a glimpse of someone and all the other thoughts ran out of his head.

It was _her._

Fitz had never seen her before, yet he felt drawn to this woman in no way that he had ever experienced. She was talking with someone, mid-laugh, when Fitz laid his eyes on her and immediately hoped to God that he could stare at her forever.

She was wearing a low-cut, black dress that hugged her body in all the right ways. The neckline was a dangerously low v-neck that stopped in the middle of her stomach. The dress stopped mid-thigh, and her long smooth legs made Fitz gulp as his eyes traveled down to the black six-inch gold stilettos. Her gorgeous, dark hair was pulled into an intricate top not which left room to admire her face. The face, _her_ face was like looking into the sun. The combination of her doe-brown eyes, full pink lips, and chocolatey skin was the most beautiful thing Fitz had ever seen.

But it wasn't just her looks; the way she held herself you could tell that she was important and smart. Like she had something to say and every body knew that she would be right.

He wanted to meet her. Fitz _had_ to know her.

But before he could take any steps towards her the announcer called out that dinner was being served and he was forced to his table.

Fitz continued to be his gracious, kind self throughout dinner, impressing everyone who met him. But he couldn't take his mind off of that woman. When sitting he couldn't see where she was, and that infuriated him. He felt like he was attached to her by strings, and he didn't understand it. Finally the plates were cleared, speeches were given, and music started playing as all the beautiful people started to dance with one another. He saw many young woman eyeing him, but he sought only one person. He couldn't find her until they bumped into each other, literally.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there, I was looking for—" he began.

"Crap! Sorry, I didn't realize that—" she said at the same time. They both broke off when they turned to face each other.

It was her.

—

It was him.

I mean, she had never met him before, but there was something different about him. Not only that, but she recognized him from somewhere. And it wasn't just that he was the most handsome man that she had seen, because he was, but she felt like she was supposed to know him.

Olivia's eyes traveled up his icy-grey suit, which hugged his muscles perfectly, to his broad shoulders and up to his face. She couldn't help but stop and stare into his beautiful eyes, a brilliant shade of blue unlike nothing else. His wavy brown hair framed his chiseled face perfectly, a stray curl hanging over onto his forehead.

He was perfect. Literally. Olivia had never seen a man who looked that good. I wasn't possible, and yet there he was, standing before her.

The only thing that drew her back to reality was his voice, a rich sound that made her eyes fly up to his mouth which was curling into a grin.

"I've been looking for you," he said. Once she was drawn back to reality she had to search for her words.

After a pause, Olivia managed, "You have?"

"Yeah. I saw you, and…" he seemed at loss for words at well. "Well, anyways, I'm—"

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III," she gasped, reality crashing down when she realized who he was.

"You know my name?"

"Yeah, sorry, that's weird I know, it's just that—"

"No, I mean people know who I am, but I'm normally just 'Senator Grant's son,' so… thanks for knowing my name. And you can call me Fitz, by the way," he said. A boyish grin spread across his face that made Olivia's heart melt.

"Fitz, okay, well I'm Olivia. Olivia Pope by the way, so we probably shouldn't be talking," she said with raised eyebrows.

Fitz's jaw dropped and Olivia laughed at his reaction.

—

There was no way. Out of _all_ the girls, _she_ had to be Eli Pope's daughter? It was unfair, so totally wrong. But then he heard her laugh.

It was beautiful, and it wasn't even her full laugh. Her face broke into a beautiful smile, and if he had thought that the sound of her voice was amazing, hearing her laugh was everything.

"I… I'm supposed to avoid your father at all costs," Fitz said.

"As I am," she stated.

Fitz smiled. "But you're not your father. So I think that I can make an acceptation."

"You can?" she asked.

"Well, you're the most beautiful person I have ever met so I really don't care _who_ your father is, Olivia. And I would really like to have a dance with you, if you don't mind," he said, more formal than he had ever been with any one. But she deserved to be told how beautiful. Because Fitz was falling for Olivia Pope and he had known her for less than five minutes.

He held out a hand.

—

She shouldn't do it. She knew that. He was a Grant. That right there should have stopped her. And there was also the fact that she was already obsessed with him. He could shatter her heart into a million pieces with out even trying. She always put up walls, _always,_ but he seemed to take them down. And that thought scared her.

But it was _him._

So she went against everything she had ever learned or taught herself and took his hand.

It was the best decision she had ever made.

—

Electricity. Like he had been struck by lightening, but in a good way.

She took his hand. That was all. Yet it was everything.

The music changed; it was slower, calming. He took her hand and guided her into his arms. It wasn't awkward, it felt like they had danced before.

Because they both had been raised by politicians they had been taught formal dances, so the two were comfortable and danced gracefully, like then had done it a million times before.

Her right hand was on his shoulder and her left in his right. He had placed his hand on her back comfortably, and the two danced together.

People started staring at them, but Fitz's mind was all on the woman in his arms. He loved having her touch him, and wanted to stay with her forever.

—

With Fitz she felt beautiful. When he took her into his arms and slow danced with her she felt gorgeous and elegant and got a warm bubbly-feeling inside.

She noticed people around them stopping to watch the two slow-dance, caught up in the beautiful moment.

Olivia moved closer to Fitz as the song slowed, until both of his arms were around her waist and hers around his neck. She rested her head gently against his shoulder and inhaled is husky, masculine scent signature to Fitz.

As her eyes lazily wandered around the room she caught sight of Senator Grant and his wife, watching them. She saw Fitz's mother smiling to herself, and the Senator's eyes widening when he recognized Olivia's face.

"Shit, Fitz, your dad just saw us. I mean me, and then I'm dancing with you—"

"I seriously couldn't care less," he mumbled.

"I do!" she hissed.

"Olivia, it's not that big of a—" but he stopped short when he _finally_ got a glimpse of Senator Pope, who was staring him down. "Crap, your dad sees me."

"How do you think I feel?" she whispered.

Fitz pulled back to look at her, grinning. "This isn't gonna be pretty."

"I don't want to have to deal with them right now," sighed Olivia.

"Then let's not," he said, taking her hand and pulling her through the crowd and out the back of the building.

"Fitz, where are we going?" a laugh came bubbling from her throat. In normal circumstances she would have already pulled out the pepper spray on some random guy who danced with her and then tried to pull her away.

But these weren't normal circumstances.

So she let Fitz guide her out the back door of the venue and through the cold Washington night until he pulled the two into a small, random coffee shop.

"Oh God, you're shivering. Here take my jacket," he said. She rolled her eyes as he put his grey jacket on her shoulders, though didn't complain.

She sipped down the bitter but warm coffee as Fitz immediately started asking her questions. She laughed, excited that he wanted to know so much about her.

"Well, I'm twenty-five years old. I'll be graduating from Georgetown's law school in a year. I grew up in Michigan and went to the University of Chicago for college. I decided to go to school here, so I moved to D.C. right after I graduated. You know all about my dad, of course. My mom has cancer, but don't give me that pity look because she is fine. She and my dad live in Michigan, obviously. I don't have any siblings. What about you?" she asked, answering all his questions at once.

He grinned. "Okay. Well, I'm twenty-seven years old. I'm just graduated from the law school at Washington University this semester actually, and before that I went to Stanford. I've been in the navy since I graduated high school, I was dispatched over the summers. I'm sighed up for one and a half more years, where I'll be on duty for four to six months at a time." he explained.

"So I've got a navy boy _and_ a lawyer on my hands? It's my lucky day," Olivia said.

Fitz rolled his eyes, playfully. "I really joined because of my parents. My mom and dad are fine, I guess. They're good people, I've just never been super close with either of them. They live in Virgina, so I hadn't seen them for a couple of months until they came up for this state dinner. I guess the same is for you?"

"Yeah. And I'm also not that close with my dad, either. My mom, on the other hand… well, she doesn't have that much time left according to the doctors, so I just am trying to learn as much as I can about her," Olivia said with a shrug. She looked up at Fitz, surprised that he wasn't giving her a pitting look. He just looked at her like he knew that she could handle anything, including her mother's death.

God was she falling for him.

"You don't have a boyfriend, right," Fitz asked nervously.

Olivia laughed. "No, I don't. I haven't dated anyone for the past year, because I've been so busy with school. I'm sure you can understand that."

Fitz's face fell. "So you won't go out with me?"

Olivia felt her mouth break out into a smile. "You're asking me out? Like on a date?"

"Well… duh. I would regret not doing that for the rest of my life. I really like you, Olivia."

"You've known me for about thirty minutes," she said with raised eyebrows.

"I know. And yet I've fallen for you in the first thirty seconds that we spent with each other. So, yeah, I'm asking you out. What do you say?"

"I say… yes," Olivia replied, shocking herself. "I mean, this is really stupid because our parents hate each other, but… okay. Yes, I guess," she fumbled, a grin started to grace her face.

"Okay," he said. "Here is my number…" he said, grabbing a pen and writing it down on her arm. "Text me your address. I'll pick you up from there at eight. Does that work?"

"I'll see you then, Fitzgerald," she said, cocking her head to the side.

"Bye, Liv," he whispered, kissing her cheek, putting down a five for their coffee, and hailing a taxi.

Olivia sat back in her chair once he had left. It was official; she was obsessed with him.

Her phone rang.

"Shit," she muttered, reading the caller ID. "Dad?" she asked nervously.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, you better hope to God that that young man that I just saw you with you just _looked_ like a Grant, and wasn't actually one," Eli Pope said dangerously.

Olivia whipped her head around and saw her dad standing outside the cafe, a limousine waiting.

"Fuck," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia had just finished applying her lipstick when the buzzer to her apartment went off.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Just a friend," was Fitz's reply.

Olivia grinned. "I'll be down in a sec!"

She ran back and grabbed her clutch and shoes, opting to take the elevator so that she could successfully put on her four-inch wedges. Because of the warm sticky weather in DC, Olivia had opted to wear a striped romper; she also grabbed her Ray Bans because of how light it still was outside, despite the fact that it was only seven out.

When she saw Fitz downstairs wearing Tommy Bahama shorts and a green polo looking as handsome as ever she couldn't stop the goofy smile that spread across her face.

"Hi there, beautiful," he said, grabbing her hand as soon as they had exited her building.

"Hi, Fitz," she said softly. "Where are we going?"

—

 **Fitz**

His jaw dropped. Fitz had to pinch himself to bring him back to reality so that he could shut his mouth and stop looking like an idiot.

She was just so beautiful.

Her hair ironed straight and was in a ponytail. The romper made her ass look _fantastic_ and the shoes were doing wonders on her legs. He was glad that her sunglasses were sitting on top of her head so that he could look into her amazing eyes.

He would never get over how beautiful she was.

"Fitz?" she questioned him.

"What? Sorry, oh, we're getting food," he stumbled.

She giggled. "We are? I would never have guessed."

He blushed. _What an idiot._ "Sorry, no, I'm buying you pizza, really good pizza, and then we're going to go to a random liquor store and buy some red wine. And then I'm taking you on a boat," he said.

She smiled. "Showing off the navy side tonight, are we?"

"Of course. Come on," he said tugging at her hand playfully and the two walked the warm DC streets together until they stopped in front of a pizza place.

"Have you ever been here before?" she questioned.

"Nope. But it got good reviews on on OpenTable, so…"

"You checked OpenTable for me? I'm touched," she said sarcastically, grinning.

"Hahaha. Okay, well, I've already ordered the pizza and it is—"

"California?" she guessed hopefully.

"That's my girl" he said, happy that they both like the same type of pizza. He gave her a high five and ran in and picked up the pizza.

"Liquor next?" she asked hopefully.

"Always," he called, reclaiming her hand.

—

 **Olivia**

"This is your boat?" Olivia asked in awe, sitting next to him as he was at the wheel.

"Yeah," Fitz said, grinning. "My parents got it for me after a graduated high school. I'd always been good with boats, I've sailed since a young age. It's part of what interested me in the navy. I've always wanted to surround myself with the water. It's so calming."

"And does it live up to that?"

"What?" he asked, confused.

"The navy. Is it everything you had ever imaged. I mean it must be, with all the time you've spent."

"In some ways yes, in others no. It's really hard. Especially when you don't have that much to go back to. All my friends are there, you know? It's always just been my parents back here. And when you have spent so much time with them, it's not that exciting to go back home. That sounds horrible, doesn't it?" he shook his head.

"No, that makes a lot of since actually. My dad is so controlling. I would find it refreshing to leave for six months at a time. Just the other day my dad bitched at me for getting coffee with you," she rolled her eyes.

"It's messed up how much our parents hate each other," Fitz sighed.

"Let's not talk about them, please?"

"Exactly what I was thinking," he said, grabbing a bottle of wine and drinking, opting out of using a glass. Olivia smiled. There was a comfortable silence as the waves crashed up against the boat.

"So when do you go back?"

"To the navy?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Four days," he said softly.

"Fou— _four_ days? Oh my God, Fitz," she cried.

"I know, I should of told you, that was fucked up. I just… I didn't want you to run in the opposite direction. And I get it if you don't want to get involved with me, because I'll be gone so much," he said hurriedly.

"Fitz, I won't run," she said softly. "It's just surprising," she sighed. "How long?"

"Three months. I come back for a month, then leave for six months. I have a month break after that, and then six more months, and then I'm finished. I have a weeklong break during that first six month time."

"A year and a half?"

"That's it."

"I can deal with that."

"You can?" he asked hopefully.

"I can _try_ to deal with it. I—I care about you. I will be hard. But I'm already involved, Fitz. I'm going to have to deal with it," she said softly.

He slowed the boat, and turned the motor off. It was finally dark outside, the sun was just setting. Fitz went over a sat next to Olivia, wrapping his arm around her. She gently rested her head on his chest, and shifted so that her arms were around his waist. She was falling hard for him. The night had gone perfectly, with pizza and wine and boats. He was hilarious and caring and kind and Olivia hurt inside because he was going to leave so soon.

"I care about you too," he sighed. "I'm going back to Vermont for the next week, but I'm flying out of DC to my base. My best friend Stephen, he lives here, and we always fly out together. So…"

"So I'll see you before you go?" she said, the prospect of seeing him at least one more time making her feel better.

"Yeah. I'd love for you to see me off," he said, smiling.

"I'd love that too," she said.

—

 **Olivia**

"Okay, tell me how great he is again?" Abby asked.

"Abs, we've gone over this a million times," Olivia sighed.

"Liv, your boyfriend is in the _navy._ Your lazy ass made my drive you to the airport to say goodbye. You won't see him, like, at _all."_ Abby stated.

"He's not my boyfriend, and don't remind me. Happy thoughts remember?"

"I just want to make sure that he is worth it," Abby replied.

Olivia sighed. She and Abby were sitting in the car that the two shared. They had been best friends and college roommates, and both were in law school together. Abby lived in the apartment below Olivia.

Olivia sat shotgun, as the two waiting outside the airport to go in. Olivia's legs were crisscrossed and the two were each eating a pretzel.

"I'm being stupid right?" Olivia said, looking straight ahead.

"Yes. Thank you!" Abby said, looking up as if speaking to God. "You're being stupid."

"But I like him. A lot!" she said in a whiney voice.

"Liv, he's a _Grant._ What have I always said?" Abby asked. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"You started saying this the second I told you about him, so a week ago?"

"What have I always said?" repeated Abby.

"We don't fuck Grants," mumbled Olivia.

"Exactly."

"But the one Grant that I shouldn't fuck is the one that I want to," complained Olivia.

"Liv, don't go down this path. Not unless you know the consequences. And as long as you are sure about him."

Olivia sighed, and slammed her fist down on the dashboard.

"Hey! Don't take your want for sex out on Richie," said Abby referring to the car.

"You know what, no! I like Fitz. I feel something for him. We were drawn to each other. The rest of the world can go shove their dicks up their asses," shouted Olivia.

Abby looked over at her, and the two made eye contact. The broke out into a laughter that lasted at least three minutes.

"Okay… Okay, Liv—Let's go. You choose him. Okay," Abby, sighed. The two finally got out of the car.

Olivia wore a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and converse, and her hair hung straight down over her shoulders. Abby followed, locking the car, and the two made their way inside.

—

 **Fitz**

He was looking around widely for her. She promised she would come, and he refused to leave without seeing her.

And then he did.

She was looking for him too, he could tell. A pretty redhead was standing next to her, but Fitz barely registered that, because he saw Olivia and that was all that mattered. She looked gorgeous and was only wearing jeans and a t-shirt. But God was she gorgeous.

The two made eye contact and she ran over.

"Thank God I found you, there are way many people in this airport—" but she didn't finish because he crushed her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him, and the two stayed like that for a moment.

She finally pulled back, but kept her arms around his neck. "Hi," she said, smiling.

"Hi," he said.

"Okay, well you have to go. But, I just—you better write me every day. And call me and all that shit. Because I'll miss you. Seriously, every fucking day, okay Fitz?"

"I'll do that. For you, I will."

She smiled, and leaned her forehead against his.

He was wearing a grey t-shit that had navy written on it, and was wearing the classic navy-colored camouflage pants.

"Do I get a kiss," he whispered, their lips dangerously close.

"No," she said, pulling back suddenly.

"Liv?"

"Something to look forward to," she said. She crushed him in a hug again.

"Bye, Fitz," she whispered in his ear. "Be brilliant, be bold, be brave, but most of all be safe. I'll see you in three months." She kissed his cheek and turned around, refusing to look back.

"I'll see you in three months," he mumbled under his breath.

Fitz turned towards his gate, grabbed his bag, and him and Stephen boarded the plain together.

"You're whopped, Grant," said Stephen. "Mind hooking me up with her friend?"

"Shut up, Finch." Fitz said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so glad that y'all are enjoying my fic! This chapter is kinda weird, it's basically the letters that they write back and forth. This obviously wouldn't be all the letters that the write, because they wrote each other at least once a day. They always made time for each other. I actually wrote a bunch, but chose my favorites so that this chapter wouldn't be hella long. Enjoy!**

 **xx**

* * *

 _Liv,_

 _I'm on the plane. Stephen is sitting next to me. I saw you literally five minutes ago, but it feels like forever. I miss you! It's stupid that I'm already writing to you, right? But I can't get you out of my head._

 _Stephen just stole my pen, chucked it across the airplane, and called me a 'pussy.' That pen hit an old lady by the way._

 _I think that Stephen wants to get with that redhead that you came in with…_ _is she taken?_

 _Sorry, shit, Stephen just wrote that._

 _What's her number? Address?_

 _Sorry, that was him again! I just punched him, so we should be good._

 _The plane is taking off… I just got yelled at by a flight attendant, I shouldn't have the tray table down._

 _Write me back, beautiful :)_

 _I miss you,_

 _Fitz_

* * *

 _Fitz,_

 _Please inform Stephen that Abby isn't taken and yet probably isn't interested (she's hard to please). If he really likes her, she lives below me so you should be able to inform him of her address._

 _I miss you too._

 _It's weird, because I have been with you only three times, but I'm falling for you. When I first saw you I was drawn to you, and I'm scared that you are going to not come back. I know you will, but I'm still scared._

 _I told my mom about us. My dad told her that he had seen us together, so I told her the truth. She's happy for me. She's doing fine, by the way. I still haven't told my dad. It's not that I don't want to, or that I'm afraid of his reaction, it's that I don't really care about his opinion so I don't feel the need to inform him of who I am with._

 _We are together, right? I mean we have only had one date… but I think that we are different. Like, I'm allowed to tell people that I have a boyfriend in the navy? Because BRAGGING RIGHTS :) No seriously, Fitz, you are doing such good things for your country. I'm so lucky to have met you._

 _I miss you more._

 _Liv_

* * *

 _Livvie, (sorry, I'm greedy and want my own nickname for you. that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do for each other, right?)_

 _Yes times a million we are a thing. Because I've already started bragging to the guys about how hot my girlfriend is._

 _I'm sitting in my bed at the training center. Today was my first day back, and we had a bunch of training for the rookies. It will be like that for the next three weeks before we actually go out._

 _It means a lot to have you back home worried for me. I'm sorry that I'm making you scared. I wish it wasn't this way. I made a vow to my country when I thought it would be better out here than back… well it wasn't really home._

 _But now I have a home._

 _I know those are big words to be saying, because you're right, we've only just met. But I'm obsessed with you. In every which way._

 _Thank you for being my rock, for making me want to come back._

 _I miss you more than you know,_

 _Your boyfriend :)_

 _P.S. Tell Abby to check her mail._

 _Shit! Stephen again!_

* * *

 _Moving fast, aren't we Captain Grant?_

 _When you get back I expect a date every single Friday, you got it mister?_

 _I told Abby to check her mail, just to make Stephen happy. Poor baby, Abby is a tough one. Maybe she'll read it… :)_

 _Thanks for making me laugh in the middle of the day. Seeing your hand writing makes me so happy. You make me so happy._

 _I'm definitely falling for you._

 _Did I mention that I miss your smell?_

 _Livvie_

* * *

 _Livvie,_

 _I miss you. I miss your smile, your eyes, your hair. I miss the way you laugh._ _I miss your ass._ _Stephen!_

 _Even though I haven't gotten to touch it yet, you still have a really nice ass, so I'll give him props for sneaking that one in._

 _Abby wrote him back! Now he's the one being called a pussy._

 _Anyways, I miss you._

 _I'm not going to write really long letters, because what's the need? I just want you to know that I'm still here, fighting for you._

 _Fitz_

* * *

 _Fitz,_

 _Tell Stephen that I miss his ass too :)_

 _We should go on a double date! Ideas! Yay!_

 _I think Abby kind of likes him… what? Abby hasn't liked a guy in years. He must be really special… but not as special as you._

 _I don't feel like writing long letters either. I'm glad that your still fighting for me. I hope the rookies aren't too much of a pain!_

 _Stay safe,_

 _Livvie_

 _P.S. I really like you :)_

* * *

 _Livvie,_

 _It's been a month and a minute doesn't go by when I don't think of you._

 _The rookies aren't that bad… we're out on the water now, we have been for the past week. I have to admit that it's so good to be back. The water is so calming to me, even in the state of war. It's so powerful, but does so much good unto this world. Kinda like you :)_

 _I miss you, and I like you more,_

 _Fitz_

* * *

 _Fitz,_

 _I'm ordering all my textbooks for classes and stuff, which start next month. The thing that sucks is that I will have school by the time you come back._

 _You can help me though, Mr. Law-School-Graduate._

 _I was driving by the lake today and I saw your boat. That made me happy. Like I have a piece of you here with me._

 _BTW, all my law school friends are totally jealous of me. I've showed them pictures of you… You are pretty handsome, after all._

 _Be brave,_

 _Liv_

* * *

 _Livvie,_

 _I miss you so fucking much._

 _Fitz_

* * *

 _I'm glad you miss me :)_

 _A guy asked me out today. I was totally taken aback. Normally I would have to come up with some lame excuse for not wanting to go out, but then I got to say "I don't think my boyfriend would like that very much." I've always wanted to say that!_

 _I miss you too,_

 _Livvie_

 _P.S. Don't think about coming back and beating the guy up. I know you are. Sit tight, mister. I'm all yours. Come home soon (t-minus a month and a half!)_

 _P.P.S. Law school starts in a week! SOS!_

* * *

 _Livvie,_

 _Thank you for waiting for me. I know it's really fucking hard to wait, with me not being there. I also know that because you're so amazing and ridiculously beautiful that other guys are going to go for you. I can't imagine how many times you get asked out a week._

 _I hate that other people are there for you when I'm not._

 _But having you means everything. Promise that your mine?_

 _Because I'm all yours._

 _Fitz_

* * *

 _I promise. I'm yours._

 _Signed,_

 _Olivia Carolyn Pope_

 _P.S. One month to go!_

* * *

 _So tell me about your friends! I know about Abby, and I know all about your family and school life, but what about the people you see on a daily basis?_

 _Spill — the more I know about you, the happier I get._

 _Fitz_

* * *

 _Well besides Abby my other best friend is named Harrison. He's a character, actually sounds a lot like Stephen. We met in law school, the first year. The three of us are super close. Abby and I are always joking about what a bad job at dating Harrison does. He can't keep a girl for longer than 24 hours. He's such a player. He's a sweetie pie, though. You'd like him._

 _That's all your going to get until you come back home. It's your job to make me happy, after all._

 _I miss your handsome face :)_

 _Livvie_

* * *

 _Two weeks left!_

 _FItz_

* * *

 _Fitz,_

 _These months have been the longest of my life. I can't believe it's only one week until I see you again._

 _BTW Stephen and Abby have a fucking RESERVATION for some fancy ass place in DC the night that you guys return. What kind of bullshit is that? I can't believe Stephen and Abby are a thing. Props to us! I've decided that when you get back we are going to get SUPER drunk. Why not? Who needs a fancy restaurant._

 _Although our date night is on Friday, which is only two days after you get back. So you better start planing, Captain Grant._

 _I literally cannot wait to see you,_

 _Livvie_

* * *

 _I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful._

 _P.S. I had this express delivered, just so you would get it in time. I would tell you how much I miss you, but why waste paper when I can tell you in words in 24 hours?_

* * *

Olivia woke to the ringing of her cellphone. She sat up groggily, and searched around her bedside table until her hand got a hold on her iPhone.

"Hello?" she moaned in the phone.

A chipper Abby responded, "Liv, get your ass out of bed. Do you know what day it is?"

"What time is it?" Liv groaned.

"Three in the morning, anyways—"

"Abby, I am going to ask this once. Why on God's good green earth did you call me at three o'clock in the morning?" Olivia asked sternly into the phone, getting up and opening her window shade to be greeted by complete darkness and a sliver of the moon.

"Look, that's hardly relevant. Stephen texted a while ago. Their plane just took off from Chicago, where they had a connecting flight. They should be here in an hour. I will drag your ass out of bed if I have to."

Liv said nothing.

"Olivia? Did you hear me? Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third is coming back!" Abby yelled loud enough to wake the entire building.

Liv gasped, finally coming to her senses.

"Ohh!" she cried. "Okay I'll meet you in Richie in two. I just need to grab my keys. I'm driving, since God knows you'll kill us at the rate you're going to go."

Liv smiled, pulling her hair into a bun, not even bothering to change out of her pajamas. She grabbed her keys and phone, completely forgetting how early it was, how tired she was, how much work she had to do.

Fitz was coming home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Olivia**

"Abby, how are you still alive?" moaned Olivia.

The pair was sitting in side-by-side chairs at the end of the terminal, each waiting for their man. Abby was wide awake, her leg bouncing and eyes darting around the room. She was dressed, showered, and looking good. Olivia, on the other hand, was wearing her pajamas with her hair in a messy bun. She still looked radiant. Olivia was basically asleep in Abby's lap, but couldn't fully drift off because of Abby constantly jiggling her leg.

"What?" Abby asked, not paying attention.

"Will you please calm the fuck down? It's like five in the morning. They'll be here. Just stop moving," Olivia groaned. Abby rolled her eyes and kept bouncing her leg.

"Liv they should be here, like, any minute," she cried, checking the time for the fifth time that minute.

"You said that thirty seconds ago," mumbled Olivia from her lap, her eyes still closed.

The woman overhead just then announced that a flight had landed.

"That is it!" cried Abby. Olivia just ignored her, but groaned when Abby bounced up. Her head hit the other seat and she sighed, fulling sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

After a couple minutes men and women wearing their Navy uniforms started coming out of the terminal. Liv wasn't even looking for Fitz—she knew that he would find her. She sat with her back to the terminal. Soon some of the members of the Navy started siting down, waiting for their rides. A man sat down next to her. She could tell that he was eyeing her but Olivia was too tired to even do anything about it.

Then she felt his hands. They were surprisingly soft as they covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" he whispered into her ear. She felt the grin come on to her face.

 _Now_ she was awake.

He was standing behind her, and she quickly jumped out of her seat, moving his hands off her eyes so that she could see his handsome face. There he was, the boyish grin and all.

Standing inches away from her.

He looked _good._ He was tanner, his muscles were more defined than ever, if that was even possible, clear through the navy-blue t-shit that he was sporting. His camouflage jacket was in his arms, his pants the same pattern.

Without a second thought she ran into his arms, finding comfort in his body after being away from each other for strong.

Fitz was back.

* * *

 **Fitz**

When he finally loosened his grip around her small frame after what seemed like an eternity, he pulled back just enough to look at her.

She was more beautiful then he could of ever remembered, her brown eyes looking softly into his.

"I'm digging the pajamas," he said with a grin.

"Somebody got here too early. If there's one thing that you take away from being with me it's that I hate being woken up early," she said.

Fitz grinned.

"What?"

"I love learning new things about you," he whispered.

That got a smile back on her face.

"Do I get my kiss now?" he asked innocently.

"I guess so," Olivia said, closing in.

Fitz had literally never felt anything so good.

Kissing her was…

Everything.

Her soft lips brushed his, and as soon as they touched the couple felt the spark.

Fitz grinned, and dove in again, this time with more passion. Their lips clashed against each other's hungrily, moving in perfect sync.

They finally broke apart, and Fitz, without hesitation, picked his girlfriend up and spun Liv around in a hug.

"Hi," he said, gently setting her down.

"Hi," Olivia whispered.

* * *

 **Olivia**

Despite herself, she yawned.

"You're tired," he said immediately.

She laughed. "I'm fine Fitz. Next time just don't have your plane come in so early."

He eyed her up and down. "I'm seriously digging the pajamas," he commented.

She rolled her eyes. "They're kinda not so warm actually, so next time I come to pick you up I _won't_ be sporting them."

He put his face into an adorable fake-pout, but proceeded to quickly put his jacket around her. She smiled, feeling is warmth and smelling him through the jacket. She brushed her hands lightly over the letters spelling out _GRANT_ above the pocket.

He was hers.

The two were now sitting down in some chairs, Olivia in his lap. She was brushing her hands absentmindedly through his hair and he was just staring, memorizing her face even more.

"I want Jamba Juice," said Olivia abruptly, standing up, and grabbing FItz's hand. The two walked over to the smoothie place and waited patiently in line.

"After this we're going to your place and you can take a nap—" Fitz started.

"An you can unpack your stuff," finished Olivia.

"Liv, we talked about this, I don't—"

"Stop it! We agreed. You would stay at my place. It's pointless for you to stay at a hotel when I have such a big apartment. Unless you want to go back to be with your parents—"

"No," he said firmly. "I want to be with you. It's just… you're in law school, I don't want to get all over your stuff…"

"Fitz, you're staying with me. End of discussion."

Fitz sighed. "Fine. Come here," he said, pulling her closer and giving her a light kiss on the lips.

A woman cleared her through softly. The two pulled away, realizing that it was their turn in line.

"Sorry," Liv mumbled, embarrassed. Fitz stood behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, putting his chin on top of her head and giving the woman the charming smile he always sported. The cashier woman smiled.

"No biggie, honey. From the sounds of it you two have been away from each other for a while. Glad that your back together," she said warmly.

Fitz kissed the top of Olivia's head, and the two placed their smoothie orders.

They got a seat.

"So guess what?" Liv asked.

"What?"

"I grabbed the car keys from Abby's purse…"

"They can always call a taxi," Fitz said catching on.

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Liv said, winking. "And they have a reservation tonight, so we can cook at Abby's since she has the nicer kitchen. I have the good TV, she has the good kitchen. It's how we role. And tomorrow we'll like, you know, actually meet one another. You'll love Abby," explained Liv.

"Okay, well first we are going to sleep," said Fitz.

Olivia grinned. "Great minds think alike," she said, agreeing with him. Fitz leaned over and kissed her nose.

Olivia noticed the man that had been eyeing her before Fitz had arrived; he was in the navy too, his uniform unmistakable.

 _I wonder who he is_ she thought. She decided she would ask Fitz later if he knew him. The way he was looking at her kind of creeped Olivia out

"Come on, I want to see your place. And I promised my mom I would call her," Fitz said, interrupting her thoughts.

 _Shit,_ thought Olivia. _Our parents._

"Yeah, about that…"

"Parents, yeah, I know," Fitz sighed, reality crashing back a bit early than they wanted. "I know that you told your mom, and I think that when I call my mom now I'm going to tell her. And I want to tell my dad, too… look, our parents knowing about us isn't my first priority. But they are going to have to know eventually."

"Yeah, sooner or later I'll drop the bomb on my dad, I guess," Liv said.

"I wouldn't bother, I never have told my dad about relationships in the past, but because of who your father is, and the feeling that we'll probably be together for longer than any of my other relationships…" mumbled Fitz.

Olivia's stomach swooped at the thought of spending the rest of her life with Fitz. _I need to stop getting ahead of myself!_ she reminded herself. But she couldn't help it.

She was just so obsessed with Fitzgerald Grant.

* * *

 **Fitz**

The windows were rolled down because of the unnaturally warm D.C. fall weather. Liv was at the wheel and she looked so beautiful and at ease; the wind blowing her hair around, and even her pajamas some how made her look sexy.

She was humming to a song and he couldn't help but just stare at her as he had his phone to his ear.

He waiting impatiently for his mother to pick up. The line at the other end clicked, finally.

"Fitz?" he immediately heard his mother's soft voice. He had missed her, though not half as much as he had missed Liv.

"HI, mom," he said, smiling. Olivia, realizing that his mom had picked up, looked over and wiggled her eyebrows at him. He laughed.

"Keep your eyes on the road, danger," he joked.

"Fitz?" his mom asked again.

"Sorry, I was talking to someone else… how are you?" he asked quickly.

He was only half paying attention to his mom talk, giving simple answers to her questions for him, but for the most part just staring at his girlfriend.

"What?" he asked, not hearing her.

"Fitz, sweetheart, I asked if you were going to be staying with Stephen. I know you mentioned staying in D.C…"

"Oh! About that, well… I've actually started seeing someone. She lives in D.C., so I'll be staying with her," he said. Olivia sat up, hearing the subject that they had gotten to.

"You have?" Fitz could hear the surprise in his mom's voice, because he had never before mentioned one of his relationships to his parents. "Well, that's fantastic! We would love to meet her, and you know that you must come and visit us before you leave again. When did you guys meet?"

"We met right before I left, at that state dinner? We kind of just hit it off, and wrote each other all the time while I was gone… I really like her mom," he said softly. He could see Olivia blushing and smiling out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm so glad," his mother said. He could hear the smile in his voice. "You said you two met at the state dinner… does she have parents in politics?" his mom asked.

 _Here we go_ Fitz thought.

"Yeah… um, actually. You and dad might know her father. He is also a senator."

"Oh, well then of course we will know him! Does—"

"He's a democrat," he said quickly.

Fitz heard his mother chuckle. _You're laughing now…_

"Fitz, I'm not your father. It's okay if you date a democrat."

"Well, see, not just any democrat… her last name is… well her father is Senator Pope," Fitz mumbled.

Fitz could of heard a pin drop from the other end.

Then his mom burst into a full on laugh. A laugh that made him start to laugh, nervously.

"Mom…?"

"Oh, God. I'm sorry, but this is hilarious. Out of all the people… _Of course_ it's Eli Pope's daughter," she laughed again.

"So you're not going to bury me alive?"

His mom sighed. "Fitz, I can tell by the fact that you are actually telling me about her that you care about this woman. All I want is for you to be happy. That's all I'm ever going to want. You've only known her for a little bit, but in that short time… well, does she make you happy."

"Yes," whispered Fitz. "She does."

"Then I'll take her," Fitz mom said. Fitz smiled, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

Still on the phone with his mom, he leaned over and kissed Olivia's cheek. She gave him a wink, but kept driving.

"It's just funny. What's her name?"

"Olivia," he responded.

"I like it."

"I like her," he countered. His mom laughed again.

"I can tell. I love you Fitz, and I'm happy that you've found some one. Just…" she paused.

"What?"

"Well, you'll have to bring her. I really want to meet Olivia. When you come and visit, bring her… oh, and have fun telling your father. He might not take it the way I did," Mrs. Grant said.

Olivia laughed, hearing what his mom had said. Fitz hung up on the phone, and turned to look at his girlfriend, who was grinning.

 _Fuck._

That weight came crashing back down onto his back.

 _Fuck._


End file.
